Establishing the Blades
This article, , is the third chapter in the War on Two Fronts arc, which is part of Bleach: Cataclysm. It follows Itazura Kori and Nanashi Hiroshi as the POV characters, with Kaien Shiba and Mariko Kori as primary support. ---- Nanashi cut through a small group of thugs with a refined and graceful style of Zanjutsu that just served to reinforce what Kaien had said when the two alternate-world men first appeared: “We aren't your enemies. If we where we would have cut through Itazura for his display earlier, and I think he knows that himself.” Indeed, he mused to himself. Nanashi alone could have done it and Kaien was every bit his equal. “Is there something on my face?” Kaien asked, scratching his cheek absent-mindedly. “... No, it's nothing. Forget about it.” Itazura flash-stepped back towards the Leaping Lion bar which left Nanashi and Kaien looking somewhat perplexed. “I guess he still doesn't trust us?” Kaien suggested. “The Itazura I knew was never such a block-head. Something must have happened in this world to change him.” “... He looks like a man whose lost some heart.” Kaien stated. “True. But we can discuss this later. If our own world was anything to go by then it won't be long until Averian shows his hand. We need to be ready for that.” “Can I say how much I'm not looking forward to that?” ---- The Leaping Lion, either through luck or pure coincidence, had been moved to the Shadowlands of the Reikai with very little structural damage. Since the formation of the Blades of Night's Veil a series of buildings had sprouted up around the bar, which itself had been expanded greatly. Right now the Leaping Lion stood at the heart of a growing community that somewhat echoed the Rukongai. “I'm back!” Itazura called. “Brother! You're early. Did something happen?” Mariko asked. “Nanashi and Kaien put the thugs to the sword. Any word from Jack?” “Nothing yet. Minamoto checked in however.” Mariko continued on at her brother's inquisitive look. “The refugees we aided are receiving military instruction as you directed and their training is progressing well. Minamoto did add however that he's finding the whole business tiresome and, to quote him directly, "is a pain in my wrinkled ass".” “The old bastard will live.” Itazura replied, smiling. “I heard an interesting rumour this morning. It turns out the Gotei Remnant attacked Nishiendo, but Kentaro turned them back.” “He was always tough but should we send some help, just to be sure?” “... No. The cruel reality is that as long as the Remnant are focused on Kentaro they aren't watching us. And that will be their undoing.” ---- There was a reason Nanashi and Kaien had cut through the local thugs so quickly. They had their own mission to accomplish after all. In that regard they where merely using Itazura but we was already aware of that. “You ready?” Nanashi asked. “Yeah, let's go.” Kaien replied. Kaien held out his arm and concentrated power into his palm. A greenish orb which seemed to contain swirling winds within formed in his palm. Once this was achieved Nanashi grasped the older man by the shoulder as both where enveloped in a fierce and sudden whirlwind! When the winds subsided the duo where overlooking the sandy dunes of Hueco Mundo. “Where to first: Las Noches, the Forest of Menos or Dunamar?” Kaien asked. “... None this time. We need to gauge Averian's power and we'd best do it sooner rather than later. If we're in over our heads you'll get us out of here. That okay with you?” “... I've stopped arguing with you because I never win, remember? But Musabori isn't an ultimate defence. Not against Averian at any rate. Remember that.” “I know, mother.” The pair exerted their reiatsu in unison. They hoped that Nanashi's spiritual power was similar enough to this worlds Kentaro to draw the force of nature that was Averian out. They also hoped he wasn't overly different from the tyrant they had faced in their own world. If he wasn't then the tactics they had spent years employing against their own foe would work here. Or he could be completely different and they'd do as much harm as an ant rallying against the heavens! Only time would tell... End.